


Little Spy (Changkiho)

by Kihoanya



Series: KiHo Smut Collection [16]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Dirty Talk, Hiding, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, People Watching, Questions, Roommates, Sex Education, Sex Talk, Spying, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihoanya/pseuds/Kihoanya
Summary: Changkyun is Hoseok and Kihyun's younger roommate. They have an amazing bond so he not only sees them as older brothers, but parent figures and teachers whenever he has questions. He approached them with a personal one, but it not only informed him, he ends up seeing it with his own eyes.. without them really knowing.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Series: KiHo Smut Collection [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402822
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Little Spy (Changkiho)

"Kihyun can you put water in the kettle for me?" Hoseok sat in his usual seat all comfortable and relaxed, taking his chance as soon as Kihyun got up from his seat to go to the kitchen.

Kihyun rolled his eyes. "Yes sir." He said sarcasticly.

"Woow." Hoseok noticed the thickness of his tone.

"You were in the kitchen 15 minutes ago." Kihyun took a second to glance at the clock on the wall. "I wonder when You'll make tea for me, atleast once." He said filling the kettle for two perhaps three people and turned the stove on.

"Fine Kihyun, I get it." Hoseok said feeling a little heartbroken. "Geez, can one forget." He mumbled. He did once make tea for him but wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Kihyun can you do this? Kihyun can you do that?" Kihyun mocked in his walk back to a threatening Hoseok with a stick in the air. The ones you scratch your back with. Kihyun still dares to sit next to him. With caution.

Changkyun walks out his room and enters the kitchen to look for the snack he bought earlier, hearing Kihyun's voice in the background and Hoseok's following right after like a married couple teasing eachother. He then sat at a seat near the two and pushed his hand in the bag of salty crackers once in a while. Eyes darting from the T.V. to the floor when he was pensive.

The two eventually became quiet to focus on what they were doing until one noticed Changkyun wasn't on his phone. It was face down on his lap. And that's rare.

"Hoseok hyung ?" Changkyun then calls for the nearest hyung, receiving looks from not only him.

"Or Kihyun hyung, both."

"What happened?" Hoseok's heartrate sped up for unknown reasons. Changkyun was like their little bro who they don't wanna see in any type of trouble so this moment made the two very attentive to what he's gonna say or ask next.

"How- h-how does sex _really_ work? Because a lot of people are saying all different type of stuff, I don't know what is what anymore, heh.." Changkyun finally got the courage to ask, ending it with a nervous laughter. It was an awkward moment to be in front of two people but he felt safe enough to open this conversation. The topic was never all that hidden anyways, they just never had a serious talk about it ever. It had always been snippets, jokes.

A sort of relief overcame the two, it was a little funny too actually, and Hoseok took a deep breath thinking about endless sentence starters but then looks over at Kihyun whose hidden smile triggered him to blush; he can't believe he's about to talk about sex, obviously His sexual experience, in a serious manner. He thinks about how to keep it in general without accidentally giving too much detail because his sex life used to be very active until he moved in with Kihyun and Changkyun. Since then, he gave it up completely.

"If people are saying different things then that's one fact about sex because it's never really the same as everyone's experience." Kihyun decides to step in when Hoseok took too long.

Hoseok pouts his lips and agrees in silence by nodding. "Everyone has their preferences but what's more important is that if your partner even likes what you're doing or not."

Kihyun scoffs a little. "More like if You like it. You first, partner sorta comes next."

"Isn't that selfish though?" Hoseok frowns.

"Well no because you need to be ok with it in the first place, why would you do stuff your partner likes but you don't? Doesn't sound like a fun experience to me."

"Because you love them?"

Kihyun eyed him for a short moment. "Do _you_ do that? Partner first and then you?" He asks in a way like he doesn't believe him. Just to say it.

Hoseok kept his gaze on him. "I do. Always."

"They say the real thing isn't like in those videos, p-porn. What's that all about?" Changkyun stutters a little. It was a bit odd to him because he doesn't understand how those actors can fake it. What was even fake? He thinks perhaps porn is just more extreme, what's so different about that?

"True." "Kinda false." The two spoke over each other.

"False??" Kihyun leaned forward to have a better look at Hoseok. "Those videos are nowhere near the real thing."

"Now you're just exaggerrating." Hoseok rolled his eyes. "Okay let me give it to you, they're not the same but they're not that different either."

"Didn't really give me anything. Porn is so fake, Seok." Kihyun grew a slight attitude when he doesn't want to misinform their Changkyun. Who knows he has an admirer he's interested in, or just want to self-inform. Nothing strange coming from this naughty bro, he probably had a debate in a groupchat with his friends for months until he just had to come talk about it.

"Those loud moans, fake." Kihyun counted on his fingers. "Penetration, prepared for hours and they make it look like seconds, and, who the hell just sits on a dry dick?" He finishes and Changkyun grew a giggle at how straightforward he was.

Hoseok was triggered to brag. "So far I experienced, some moans can be real."

Kihyun's eyebrow twitched.

"It happens everytime." Hoseok adds.

Now they lifted slightly. "You're probably hurting them that's why." Kihyun stutters because he was looking for anything to slap some sense to Hoseok.

"Moaning when it hurts??" Changkyun was confused.

"It's complicated.." Kihyun looks over with a sigh. "Some might even mistake it as pleasure. Those are the bastards." He chuckles.

"Have never experienced that, thankfully." Hoseok replies to previous sentences and Kihyun went back to silent judging that made Changkyun's head fall with a chuckle. He gets what's happening and it was funny to see it happen in front of him.

Kihyun shook his head, the apples of his cheeks threatening to rise at the bragging of the other, and the kettle began to whistle his imaginations away.

"I'll go." Changkyun ran into the kitchen.

Hoseok glanced how far Changkyun was before meeting Kihyun's gaze, and whispered; "Just sounds like you haven't experienced the real thing quite yet or, you need some training." He broke eye contact at the end of his sentence to look straight ahead with a smirk creeping up.

Kihyun wanted to hit him with tons of feedback but Changkyun already came back. Leaving him with this intense burden bugging him. And Hoseok was just secretly laughing at his face.

"So yeah Changkyun," Hoseok continues where they left off. "Don't be as selfish like Kih and think about the other too. Just makes everything better."

"But I didn't mean it in a selfish way." Kihyun complains with a pout.

"Just make sure it comes both sides." Hoseok ignores the complaining one by giving him the hand.

"Yah-" Kihyun felt disrespected so he grabs the hand to push it away but Hoseok kept it in place while he continued to throw words that made Kihyun want to grab him in a chokehold.

"Communication is important too, you don't see that in porn like how it goes for real." Kihyun hastily adds while they still lightly fought with their arms.

Hoseok turns to face him, eyes wide. "Yes!" He nods in agreement. Kihyun extended his hand and Hoseok shook it. Finally agreeing to another thing.

"Wait.. communication as in.." Changkyun thought about two things, the first being the typical comminucation in porn where they barely sound 'sane', and more horny than anything. Grunting and hissing as they talk about how dirty and naughty the other is or whining and begging for more. He covered his red face when he needed to laugh and wasn't able to say it anymore.

"No not that." Kihyun now understands why he's blushing so much. "They exaggerrate that too. They're putting up a show." He paused to look over to his side. "Right neighbore?!"

Hoseok playfully looks up at the ceiling. Zipping his mouth.

Changkyun widened his eyes and laughs when Kihyun's jaw drops a little.

"It's time for you to stoppp." Kihyun blushed and punched Hoseok's arm.

Hoseok was just teasing him at this point. He got up to get away from the painful punching and stood at the back of the couch. "Communication as in, going back to what I mentioned earlier, asking if the other likes it or tell them what you like or not." He eyed Changkyun. "And sometimes it's not even needed. Some just have that chemistry and everything works out fine." Hoseok then eyed Kihyun, that was for him.

"Mmh," Kihyun agreed who had his eyes on him already, not breaking the strong eye-contact.

"Isn't that a turn off, to keep talking?" Changkyun remembers what some girls in their groupchat mentioned.

The two disagreed right away. Kihyun spoke. "Whoever said that, they're wrong. Most people actually talk about what and what not to do. It's normal to have a talk about it while at it, especially newer couples."

Changkyun found the thought amusing.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Hoseok got curious.

Changkyun turns his wrist. "Sort of getting there." He blushes softly.

"Damn, look at you." Kihyun hasn't seen that type of smile in a while.

Hoseok sing songed as he slowly turns to walk away, eyeing Kihyun with raised eyebrows. "Ooooh~"

Changkyun quietly turns his attention to his phone when he was semi done with this topic, not knowing what else to ask for now. So far he was glad with what he learned today. He glances up when he heard Kihyun ask Hoseok what he's doing when he stood in the kitchen. Walking up to him and stopping close besides him. Noticing two mugs on the counter.

"Kyun you want tea??" Hoseok asks without looking, Kihyun looks back instead and caught the younger quickly looking down into his phone.

"Eh, no thanks hyung!" Changkyun says and from his eyesight he saw Kihyun look back forward, so he then slowly looks up again.

The two always had this intimate type of energy lingering. He knows all about their playful flirting and soft moments but they weren't dating. They never did too much intimate stuff either, those moments were very rare, actually. But something must have sparked after this topic that got them both in a flirtacious and teasing mood.

"It's about time I got served." Kihyun is highly amused to see his tea being made by someone else, and Hoseok barely reacted to his words. The tea seeps out of the bag and into the boiling water at each gentle tug at the string.

"Is it okay?" Hoseok asks when the water started getting darker.

"More." Kihyun was tempted to lean onto the shoulder right besides him and decides to go for it. Hoseok felt sturdy. "Yes take it out."

Hoseok then transfers the teabag into his own mug to let it do its thing until he was ready to take it out. Without asking, he added two teaspoons of honey in Kihyun's.

"How did you know that?"

"Because you're as sweet as honey."

"Oh come on." Kihyun had to laugh at his sillyness. "Sugar is sweeter."

"But sugar is bad, are you bad?" Hoseok asks and Kihyun cringed lightly when he sounded sexy.

"Maybe." Kihyun secretly spoke some truth but his smile let Hoseok know it was suppose to be a joke. "Am I sweet even though I punched you back there?" He then asks.

Hoseok looks directly at him to say; "You know I don't mind half of that."

Kihyun knows Hoseok felt something for him since quite some time ago but Kihyun never really opened up as he wasn't the type to jump into relationships or do stuff just for the fun of it. He's serious about who he dates and shares his personal thoughts with, but he's got a feeling that day by day Hoseok is getting closer to his heart. The whole topic about sex sure did jump start something in him and opened his eyes to see how much more charming Hoseok truly was.

Especially after getting served a hot cup of tea.

They turned when they were done in the kitchen and Changkyun lightly cleared his throat to look back down in his phone, scrolling through random timelines. Humming softly and looks at the time when the livingroom got dark quick.

"There's nothing to watch," Kihyun points the remote at the T.V. while the other hand guides the heavy mug up to his mouth.

"Search up that movie we thought of watching." Hoseok remembers.

"Which one is that?" Kihyun was lost when he had no clue, it was too long back.

"I told you to note it down, Kih." Hoseok pouts and Kihyun looks forward to the screen to think of a way to find it back.

"I must have added it to favorites." Kihyun quickly remembers and goes to look for it.

"Yess," Hoseok cheers when he saw the movie cover between some other ones they were interested in. "Hey Kyun you're joining us right?" He looks back in the kitchen where Changkyun was, finishing the rest of a sandwich. His last sandwich for the day.

"Ehh, I don't think I'll make it through the whole thing. Tired." Changkyun spoke without much effort, giving his body a stretch after cleaning the crumbs off the kitchen counter.

The two look at the younger yawning in his walk towards his bedroom. "Night guys~ oh- and,, thanks."

"Night Kyunn~" the two said. It was odd for the younger to go to bed first but they shrugged it off quickly because the two were honestly not all that interested in the movie that played in the back of their conversations.

"And by the way, I don't need any training." Kihyun reopens the topic.

"Then you need another experience." Hoseok says.

Kihyun let out a short laugh. "With who?" He thinks about his name but hesitated to give them the opportunity to talk about Them. "You?" He then still did it anyways. He's feeling the vibe. He's feeling Him.

Hoseok couldn't contain his happiness at the easy opportunity he was given to talk about Them. He bit his lip smiling until he had the strength to relax, grabbing Kihyun's hand and gently holding it in his own. "Why not?" He asks seriously, lazily playing with the sleeping hand on his thigh.

The first time they held hands didn't even take 10 seconds. Today Kihyun's in this state of mind where he decided to give them a chance, he's curious to see what else might happen in the next few seconds. He let his hand in the others', feeling his heart tighten and his body heated. And it wasn't just because of the tea he just finished.

"We're this close to being in a relationship," Hoseok's thumb and index fingers barely touched. "When can we make it official?" He was half joking, half being serious and Kihyun was so too. They were very close friends, helped each other in good and bad days, they flirted and even once had a similar topic before, just miniscule. They were nearly like a couple indeed just without the obvious signs. Hoseok is head over heels for Kihyun and wanted to respect him in every way possible to have the other fall for him somehow. He tried his first moves of course and that's what led them to fight and argue in a playful manner.

"Oh," Kihyun noticed Changkyun's phone on the table. "He must have forgotten it." He points. "Let me just go check up on him and I'll be back." He got up, eyes staying longer on the other's like he was hinting something. It made Hoseok's heart jump.

Kihyun grabs Changkyun's phone, knocks carefully on his bedroom door and calls his name but with not much success. He then opens and peeks in to see Changkyun sound asleep.

"Changkyun ?" He tries calling as he walks in but no response, so he placed the phone near the sleeping boy and exited the room.

But then Changkyun opened one eye to look back. Turns around to quickly tip toe towards the door, turning the door knob and opening the door the very slightest where he could see the two in the livingroom. His bedroom door was located in the dark hallway.

He's excited to see what the two might do knowing he's asleep. He's 100% sure he'll be seeing something. He smirks watching Kihyun hyung step over Hoseok hyung's legs instead of just going around the table to have a seat, and he sat closer than normal, hearing him mention his name and that he's asleep. They were then talking about something Changkyun couldn't hear well that made them both giggle and share glances.

"Please kiss.." Changkyun whispered when the looks they shared screamed sexual tension. They were still in a sort of mocking-like mood until Hoseok seem to have asked Kihyun something that made him cover his face and lean into his shoulder, pointing towards Changkyun's bedroom door.

Back to the hyungs.

"And so what if he sees." Hoseok whispered, letting the weight of his hand lower Kihyun's. "Stop with your silly excuses." He paused. "In fact, I hope he sees. Then he'll learn."

Kihyun couldn't stop blushing because Hoseok kept looking at him in a way he's not all that used to, smiling handsomely, his voice warm and soothing. It feels weird to see Hoseok like this, feeling this way, his heart won't stop throbbing heavily.

"Should I make noise to wake him up?" Hoseok leans forward looking for something to drop.

"No, Seokk." Kihyun pulls onto his arm to have him sit back but didn't let go when Hoseok leaned back. The hand was high up on his arm between him and the couch, fingertips in the inside of his bicep. He didn't bother pulling away from the hot body. It only boosted his heart-rate some more by how soft Hoseok's skin felt there.

Changkyun now hopes again for them to kiss but Kihyun hyung was left alone on the couch when Hoseok hyung went to wash the mugs. Those _damn_ mugs.

Hoseok helped himself get up, wrapping his fingers around Kihyun's exposed inner thigh, somewhere that wouldn't scare him off but still send a message. A snippet to how his hand might feel on certain places. It got Kihyun looking down at the area when it indeed made him wonder how it's like if Hoseok were to keep touching him for a longer time. He took a deep breath when he needed one and joins Hoseok in the kitchen again. He needed to walk, he couldn't just sit there.

Changkyun now couldn't hear a single word. He can even barely see them when a wall was half in the way so he opens the door some more to see Hoseok splash water droplets on the other. Probably because Kihyun had his hand low on Hoseok's hip. They're moving fast and they're walking away from the kitchen counter but Hoseok held Kihyun by his shirt to have him turn around. There's barely any body language now when they talked, and Changkyun can see only Kihyun's back.

"Come on, pleaseee." Changkyun whispered and held his fists up.

Changkyun and Hoseok were in luck because Kihyun hyung leaned in first, his hands going up to cover his face when it was just a peck. Hoseok hyung was clearly in shock and super excited when he finally got kissed. He wanted more but Kihyun shook his head, shushing him to stay quiet but Hoseok removed his shushing hand to hug him. Kihyun hid his face into his shoulder and eventually hugs back. They're now sideways, Kihyun's back towards the couch.

Changkyun couldn't believe he witnessed the exact moment these two might officially start dating. He couldn't be more happy for them. And for himself.

Kihyun removed his face from the embrace, his heart pounding when he stared at the lips in front of him, his hand going up to touch his chin before his fingertips travels to the back of Hoseok's neck. Hoseok himself took this as a sign and leans in to kiss him slowly. Both hands up to hold his face and neck.

Changkyun covered his mouth, eyes wide. He wanted to dance but he might miss some juicy stuff. Hoseok's pushing Kihyun hyung against the couch and Kihyun is holding onto it. Then Hoseok's arms appear at his back. Changkyun breathed faster than usual at the way his hands travel across Kihyun's lower back going up to his shoulderblades and the way Kihyun held Hoseok hyung around his shoulders. It didn't seem like they kissed with tongue yet as they were now just pecking sensually and taking their time. Hoseok brought one hand up to his face to hold while the other was parked low on the lowerback. Drawing small circles and lines while he deepened the kiss. It was beginning to sound louder to Changkyun's ears.

Kihyun stops for a second. "You're right, I hope he does see this."

Hoseok chuckles. "I guess you are as bad as sugar.."

Kihyun nods truthfully. It was just a kiss so he couldn't be bothered being spied on. He honestly doesn't even know where this kink came from but just thinking about doing something more while being watched sort of turned him on too.

They had a little moment of silence. Eyes glancing down at each others bodies, lips and eyes. Hands coming together again.

"I'll turn the T.V off... to go in bed." Hoseok hinted.

"To do what." Kihyun asks.

"Sleep." Hoseok replied.

"Then go." Kihyun knew what he was thinking.

Hoseok had already showered right after his daily jog before the sun had set so there was no need to shower again. It's time for Kihyun to jump in.

Changkyun was left on a mission because he wouldn't be able to see anything from his bedroom door anymore. Hoseok hyung was already out of sight, leaving Kihyun behind to tidy the livingroom quickly.

"Where is Hoseok hyung going, to bed already?" Changkyun hums. "I don't think so." He closed to bedroom door to look at another door in his room; a door that led to the bedroom they share, two seperate beds. The door has never been opened so there was a bunch of stuff in front of it.

"I hope no cockroaches will jump out." He said and began moving stuff aside as quick but quietly as he can. Not forgetting to look out of the main door to make sure no one comes checking up on him again.

Then a sudden gentle knocking on his door caught him off guard and made him yeet himself in bed.

"Kyun ?" Kihyun whispered and peeked in the dark bedroom to double check on him. Tiptoeing closer to a snoring roommate. "Yeah you better be asleep." He whispered and tiptoed away.

The door clicked shut and Changkyun opened both eyes in the dark, rolling off the bed to continue shoving stuff aside.

Although tired and sweaty, he proudly stood there looking at the exposed door with hands on his hips. "My love.." he grins and reached for the door knob and turns it to pull, because it opens in his room. He pulled and pulled because it was kinda stuck against the frame until it flung open with a loud snapping sound.

"What the heck is this?" He squints his eyes at a wooden panel right in the door frame.

The main door's doorknob suddenly turns and he looks over in shock, quickly curling in bed.

Now Hoseok's dark silhouette peeked in the room when Kihyun was showering for the longest time and preparing himself.

"Hm.. it couldn't be him, he's asleep." Hoseok whispered to himself and then left him quietly. This time for good.

Changkyun rolls out of bed again and turns his flashlight on to see that the wooden panel was actually the back of their closet.

"Well shit, totally forgot." He stood there. Taking this disappointing view in. "Oop!-" He then realised he was shining light into their room when there was an opening at the side. He quickly moved the light away before hyung entered. He cheers in silence when he had a perfect view of the bed Hoseok hyung just got on, the lamp on his bedside being turned on as well. He was just sleeping there, back facing him. Then a path of the bathroom light shines over his form when he heard Kihyun hyung walk out, snapping the bathroom light off to get the bedroom back to its cosyness. Hoseok hyung only turned around when he felt his bed move. Meaning Kihyun is sleeping _with_ Hoseok tonight.

Kihyun carefully touched Hoseok's waist and let his fingers trail up to touch his clothed chest when his body turned. He got down next to him, having small talks but there was more touching than anything else and they got back to kissing. Kihyun was shirtless since the moment he walked out the bathroom. It was a routine. The older stopped to look at his fingers go over Kihyun's soft nipples, pinching them with the tips of his fingers and leaned in to feel them with his tongue.

Changkyun got aroused just by the realness. The silence and slow pace was much more exciting than what he's used to see in videos where the actors know they're being filmed.

The nipples harden against his tongue and Kihyun was eager to feel his too. He layed there as Hoseok went for his other nipple, having to lean more over his chest. Meanwhile Kihyun then reaches out for Hoseok's nipples through his shirt and massaged them while his own got massaged by his tongue.

"You like it when I do this?" Hoseok asks softly. To Kihyun it wasn't bad at all but he had a preference he wasn't yet confident to say out loud. This was their first time ever, there was no way. He wasn't that horny yet. Kihyun only nodded and let his hands continue to move over the other's chest.

Changkyun tugs at his shirt to blow wind when he watches his hyungs get intimate. Hoseok took his shirt off and got down on his elbow but Kihyun got up on his own to admire this body in another light. Hoseok looks down at the hand going over his thick abs. Kihyun usually poked his muscles to feel progress but today it was out of pure lust. He felt them and his chest, smiling softly when they both couldn't be too serious.

Hoseok then took the wandering hand and placed it on his bulge.

"What do you want me to do, hm?" Kihyun cheeks rose and rubs him with a goal. Feeling the fabric heat up and his foreskin slide under his middle finger, ring finger and palm. Index finger pointing up. Hoseok was eyes closed, speechless and going flat down the bed. Chest rising up and down when scooting an inch closer. The look on Kihyun's face changed, seems like he's taking it way more serious now and so he brought himself closer to the bulge, gliding his hands over the soft fabric to find his length and where the head is located to focus more on it. When he does that he can feel him grow harder almost instantly.

From where Changkyun stood he can see how the muscles of hyung's abdomen contracts and he himself couldn't help but heat up down there too.

Kihyun was eager to see it this thick so he got on his knees to find a way to lower his pants. If, Hoseok really wanted it right now. He did, so he helped himself and pulled out, having the band of his pants tucked right under it.

"Wow.." Kihyun breathed.

"What?" Hoseok looks down.

"You're a grower." Kihyun said, hand not stopping its movements over its length.

"You scared me for a second." Hoseok let his head fall back down on the bed, bangs parting in different directions.

Kihyun exhales a silent giggle from his nose. Leans closer and his nose picked up his scent right away when he gently let his tongue meet the tip. The combination of his taste and scent was nothing too special but it was pleasant so he kept going in for more and more. He got used to the taste of his salty precum and was comfortable swallowing the little bits of it down together with his overproducing saliva.

"You're really good." Hoseok spoke lowly, his voice was a little restricted when he said it in the middle of an upcoming rush. It kept coming and going but now they stayed longer and it made his legs tremble at some friction. Kihyun's mouth was so wet and hot, the accidental release of suction sounded once in a while and it mostly vibrated at the right spots. Causing another tremble of the thighs and another breathy moan. Hoseok had his eyes closed for a long time but managed to find Kihyun's head right away, brushing through his hair and following the bobbing head. He warns him twice that he's about to cum but Kihyun's reply was him continueing to bob his head in place. Meaning he's willing to catch it.

His longer moans reach Changkyun's eardrums and he too received a rush by just watching Hoseok hyung orgasm in Kihyun hyung's mouth. He seems to be far in too. Muscles tensing up, body glistering and locks of hair sticking to his forehead. Kihyun finishes by slowly taking him out and let it fall sideways so he can get up and spit it out in the bathroom sink. Hearing the water and some gargling while Changkyun's eyes stayed on the other hyung having a seat closer at the edge of the bed.

Kihyun hyung walks back in Changkyun's view and towards Hoseok who received him with both arms up, smooching the abs he also has while his hands travel from his butt to the front taking only his shorts down. He was taking his time with this when he needed to take this moment in. It was a special night so he can't rush things. Hoseok turns the other sideways to play with his still clothed butt complimenting him along the way.

"I changed my mind, you don't need any training." Hoseok then said. "That was way too good." He adds sincerily and Kihyun couldn't help but feel super proud of his skills.

"That's what you get for talking shit." Kihyun booped his nose.

"But hold on we're not done yet." Hoseok lifted a finger.

"Oh I know." Kihyun wipped out his semi-hard dick from his underwear like a sword causing Hoseok to snort out a laugh.

"Hit me with it." He jokes and Kihyun side eyed him but did it anyways. Tapping his wobbly dick against his cheek. They snickered and Changkyun did so too. His hyungs are crazy, wondering if this is what they meant with 'communication'.

Hoseok then grabs the semi-hard dick to stroke it, foreskin gliding over the head a couple of times to fade all three smiles away.

"You wanna lay down or sit?" He asks.

Kihyun shook his head. "I like it more while standing."

"I kinda do so too," Hoseok chats looking at the tip at eye level. Hardening in his palm, he too was quite the grower.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kihyun pouts.

"I was too into it, did you forget I told you how good it was?" Hoseok glanced up once before he let his tongue touch it.

"Oh well..." Kihyun looks at the action below where Hoseok began too gentle for his liking. He gave it a minute to wait and see if he'll get into it but it wasn't quite cutting it. Hoseok wasn't bad at it, he just doesn't know his sweet spots yet.

Kihyun bit his lip. "Do that again."

Hoseok traced back at what he did and repeated some steps. "This?"

Kihyun became silent, his grip tightening on Hoseok's shoulders.

"Oh he's liking it~" Hoseok chuckles while his hand took over. Taking him back in and bobbed his head at a nice pace. He makes sure his tongue rubs over the head with every tight movement. Right under there, where it seems to make Kihyun react. Slipping the rest of the clothing off and to the floor.

Changkyun can't stand there any longer when his hyungs were heating him up like this. With every movement he can feel his erection slip in his boxershorts. He peeks through the opening again to see that his completely naked hyung brought his leg up the bed while Hoseok hyung continued to suck him. He seems to be reaching a nice zone but Hoseok stood up to stand behind him, leg still at the edge of the bed, and jerks him off while he sucks at the sensetive spots on hyung's neck. He can't see the action anymore as Hoseok hyung's back was facing him but he can tell from the back enough of what's going on.

He hears little to no reactions when Hoseok's arm moved faster but Kihyun hyung then moaned twice and he swore he saw a white droplet fall to the floor too. The rest had gotten on Hoseok hyung's hand so he went to get his hand cleaned in the bathroom when he didn't have tissues near.

"I liked that position." Hoseok said from the bathroom.

"Me too." Kihyun rested his legs by sitting on the bed. He really looks like a work of art sitting there naked. "What's the towel for?" He noticed it draped over Hoseok's shoulder. He lowkey knows what's it for.

Hoseok points at the bed with his chin. "Wanna do it?"

Kihyun got shy and stutters. "I mean, I- I do have lube, but no condoms..."

"I think I got one or two in the closet." Hoseok looks up to think.

Changkyun cheers but then remembers he quickly had to close the door incase they see the opening. It was quite dark in that corner so perhaps they won't notice it. Unless they actually keep looking.

Changkyun patiently waited for a cue so he could open the door back up. This time the door didn't stick to the frame so it was silent. In his field of view he saw his two hyungs mumble some words again, talking about clipping nails orsomething. Hoseok folds the towel in two and placed it on the bed to go give his nails a quick clip, file and wash while Kihyun unravels the hard plastic wrapping from the bottle of lube.

"Oh no it expired?" Kihyun reads.

"For real?" Hoseok got sad. He was just about to take his pants off. And Changkyun's shoulders sunk.

"Oh no wait I read it incorrectly." Kihyun snorts.

Changkyun facepalmed himself.

"You scared me so much my dick deflated."

Kihyun laughs silently to watch Hoseok lower his pants and underwear all together. His handsomeness and charm makes his heart tighten. Heck, even his dorky side, his annoying side. Doing all this with that Hoseok poked a special place in his heart because he had secretly always felt a little something for him. For Seokkie. Hoseok does deserve this moment as he had truly waited for them to become something. They just never thought that day would be like this.

Changkyun attentively watched Kihyun hyung face down on the bed, hips on the towel with Hoseok hyung's freshly lubed fingers rubbing in between his ass cheeks for the longest time. They were sorta sideways but he can slightly see Kihyun hyung changing facial expressions; he was relaxed, quietly in concentration at first, switching head positions from left to right that rests on his arms. His leg moves up the bed when Hoseok hyung fingered him with probably another finger added. It has to be.

"Uhh... ohhw.."

Changkyun gulps dryly, eyes darting from Kihyun's scrunched nose expression to Hoseok's faster hand. The younger was dying to see the detail. Even like so it's turning him on like crazy.

Hoseok changes pace depending on the other, then to kiss the inside of his buttcheeks where he spots a small birthmark. He shouldn't have lubed this tasty looking ass up because the lube feels weird in his mouth. Still, he loved the fact that he was able to get this far. The area is hot and when his mouth hid between his asscheeks his heart skipped a beat or two. Both his hands were at Kihyun's hips, squeezing flesh and his ass when the way his entrance felt against his tongue made him sweat and pant in hunger. He hears his tiny voice when he pushes backwards into his face where his tongue flicked and rubs around effectlively.

"...mhh!" Kihyun gasped and his body twitched when Hoseok rubbed somewhere deeper, his leg muscles contracts and he just now realised the firm grip at the sheets. His hole had like a mind of its own when it couldn't help but move around the active tongue. It was indecisive, not knowing what felt better, being relaxed and welcoming or clamping around the set of fingers.

"Ahh.." Hoseok moans softly as he parted, thin trail of drool detaching from his lips, eyes glued to his index finger easily slipping in and out of Kihyun's beautiful entrance. He could finger and eat this ass out all day, with or without the weird tasting lube, tease it for hours and watch it react to his movements while his small asscheeks jiggle too. Everything about him was to his liking.

Kihyun had never been eaten out this long so he was so ready for what's next. He looks back when the bed moved, seeing the other struggle with the condom for a moment when his erection wasn't as firm. He must be nervous that's why. Hoseok sat close, hand on Kihyun's lowerback and ass while the thumb of his other hand moved over the head under the layer of the condom. Kihyun lays back down hearing the bottle cap and feeling a dripple of the lube on his heated hole the other exposed by squeezing a cheek aside. Just by doing that and letting it catch the cold did it for him. He was waiting for this moment so he had gotten a rush of excitement, he inhaled biting his lip and a second later he realised he bit it like in those videos when he felt the other line his tip with his hungry hole. It's like he could already feel it inside. Hoseok really just made him do that.

Hoseok pushed the head against the tightness, it bends and dissapeared to carefully slip further in. Kihyun was making slow movements like reaching for his own dick as his hole stretched to his liking. Hoseok's hot and damp body leans over his back, arms curling under him when he was half in and moving ever so slowly.

Changkyun stares down their naked bodies, he couldn't really see any penetration but Hoseok was already fucking Kihyun hyung and kissing his shoulder. He's gentle, grinding his hip towards his butt. Only touching it though so there was no balls deep action. He can imagine how it must look like and it made Changkyun shiver in his spot.

Kihyun's legs are wide open and welcoming the throbbing dick that made him feel bad, in a good and arousing way. His thrusts are longer and he's noticeably getting harder. His eyebrows pull just by the fact that that is Hoseok going in and out of him, causing a moan to force itself out of his chest.

The moan played with Hoseok's heartstrings like the ones of a harp. If only Kihyun knew how amazing he feels all together. Not just his ass but it being Kihyun himself under him made Hoseok fall 10× more.

Hoseok's row of moans hit Changkyun's eardrums, attention going on him when he created a gap between them to change positions. Both arms on Kihyun's back, his weight pushing him down.

"Mh..." Kihyun tightly closed his eyes. "Ahahh.." he moans louder at the faster pace and at the angle the dick rubs against his tight walls. Just something about those strong hands pinning him down feels like he's forced to fuck and it's getting him too close to losing his self-controle when it comes to moaning.

"Hhm.. ohhw.. ahh shit.." Hoseok was met with a nice spot that caught him off guard. His thrusts gotten shorter to have it meet that sweet spot again and again. It was a bliss for a while but liked the longer strokes better, where he gives his tip a wait before pleasure struck at it.

Kihyun reached back to guide the two hands further down when it was too high up his back but Hoseok stopped completely. With everything.

"No!~ keep going, why'd you stop?" Kihyun says sounding upset.

"I thought I was hurting you.." Hoseok whines.

"No no keep going, your hands were just too high up. You're getting too heavy for my lungs." Kihyun explains and Hoseok reenters a tad bit quicker than previously. "Ouwh..!" he hissed with a frown.

Hoseok chuckles lowly, palms flat on the bed next to the other's form. "What, it slipped in nicely huh?" It did for him.

"Yeah." Kihyun moans in between his teeth. His dick gave him the urge to scream. He often reached that peak but was still able to keep it well hidden. He doesn't think he can keep it for too long though but the fact that their sleeping neighbore might hear kept him fairly quiet.

"Ahh.. I can't feel a thing with this fucking condom." Hoseok pants. He did feel a thing, he was having an amazing time, he was just bummed he wasn't able to feel Kihyun skin to skin yet. He knows that without it everything just enhances and he'd love to experience that soon with Kihyun.

"Ugh, I know what you mean, eh.." Kihyun tries to say. "Wish you could.. fuck me.. without it." He said in between pants.

"Ohohoo.." Hoseok had to smile at these naughty words. It's Kihyun for fuck sake. "This dick is making you lose your mind.."

Kihyun got a little embarressed and thankfully a wave of pleasure kept him from being able to talk at the moment.

"Should we do it without it?" Hoseok just asked. He knows he himself hasn't done anything with anyone in years and from what he noticed, Kihyun hasn't been seeing anyone either. Not even weird days where Kihyun would act suspiciously as if he's doing something with someone at the time.

"Ah.. we can't.." Kihyun said. "We shouldn't.. , ..." he got quiet when his body tensed, digging his face in the mattress when he felt Hoseok heated body lower on his own again. He pushed his butt up to get more of him. "Ah fuck." He cursed at a bit of a new sensation when Hoseok moved further up to slip in deeper. Kihyun wanted to take him quietly, like he has always done when he has a dick in his ass, mostly, but today was something special. His heart was pleasured as well as it tickled with the rest of his body. Growing goosebumps. He almost told Hoseok he loves him. It's not like he doesn't, he actually cares for him and loved him enough to feel connected and safe to accept him like this. All that lovey dovey, but it still made him feel bad to welcome his length as if he wasn't suppose to do it. There's some friction now because the lube dried up the slightest, it still had some sort of slippery feel because of the condom but he couldn't enjoy the feel of his actual skin, his veins and such, just the thickness.

"Hoseok.." Kihyun calls and placed his hand on him. Hoseok hums and eventually slows down to look at him.

"Wait," Kihyun turns slightly, going up on his elbows when Hoseok gave him the chance. "I want to try without it..."

"Are you sure?" Hoseok slips out to have a better conversation.

"I haven't done anything in years so there's no way I could have catched anything after." Kihyun explains.

"But were you protected before?"

Kihyun shook his head. "The last, no, but I tested after, turned out negative. We tested before and after that's why I'm sure I'm clean."

Hoseok listened carefully, he has no proof so he relied on his memories from years ago.

"I swear, I'm 100% sure or else I wouldn't even mention it." He says honestly. "What about you?"

"Haven't done anything either... last one was with a condom, the one before wasn't but still tested even though they showed me proof they're clean." Hoseok explains. "I even tested months later just to make sure." He added.

Kihyun was really happy to hear these words, they were sincere.

Hoseok looks down at the only condom he owned at this moment, if he takes it off it might be a pain in the ass to get it back on. It wouldn't be safe anymore either incase they change their mind. He then decided and rolled it off.

Kihyun smiles in excitement, noticing a little something while he's at it when Hoseok seems to be careful with the condom. It was full. "Wait you came again?" He tries tracing back to see if he noticed a moment of that happening.

"Umm.." Hoseok blushed and went to throw the used condom away looking all giggly and guilty.

"When did you even..?" Kihyun watched the ball of cuteness walk back smiling softly.

"You don't know how sexy and beautiful you are to me." Hoseok joins him in bed again, hand traveling on Kihyun's thigh. He was truly enjoying this night. Even though at this very moment he doesn't feel the same level of arousal, he'd have no problem finding it back.

"Now this is something I hope Changkyun doesn't see." Hoseok said and Kihyun couldn't agree more. Going unprotected and relying on the other's words is a big NO, no matter who and no matter what because it's mostly arousal talking and thinking in the moment. Anyone can make mistakes and memories from years back can be remembered incorrectly. Not just that, there are people who just don't care in that moment as long as they can get off. Then regret it.

In this case, they were both 100% talking the truth and a 101% healthy.

Changkyun's a bit worried why they would even go unprotected but it was a thrill to see them go at it again. Skin to skin. Will it make them louder? His hyungs were deciding on which position to go for next, Kihyun hyung stifly turning on his back and Hoseok hyung reaching for the towel to fix it under his body.

"I need a pillow." Kihyun reached out to grab two when they were on the thin side and gave them to Hoseok who knew what to do with them. He removed the towel when Kihyun lifted his hips and replaced it with the pillows. Not forgetting to cover them with the towel that had caught a few drops of lube and some sweat.

"I might need to buy those special sex cusions for future use." Hoseok winked and Kihyun blushed at the hint. His ass positioned higher up and legs parted. Hoseok admired his view looking down, Kihyun's 'sword' laying there semi-hard and pointing towards his abdomen where his eyes travel over the small fat roll, some of his abs still showing through, slightly looking damp and his perky pink nipples taunting him.

Changkyun licks his lips, hand holding the back of their closet for support when his knees had gotten weak. His heart raced when he was eager to see Hoseok hyung push himself in the glistening stretched hole in the shadows of his thigh. He can finally see some. Some action that was suppose to be private and between the two of them. Not even they could see. He waited Hoseok hyung to finish giving himself a few strokes while he was bend forward located near Kihyun's dick. By the way his head moved he can imagine what he might be doing.

"Well, thanks for the view, hyung." Changkyun mumbles looking at Hoseok's perky ass up. He wasn't complaining though.

With one knee at a time Hoseok then walks forward, dick lubed up and Kihyun's ass dripping. Pushing himself in with ease.

Kihyun flushed dark pink, his nerves and chest tightening because of a painful friction he wasn't used to yet. It was going so well before. He breathes carefully at the movements, eyebrows pulling when it was heating up and spreading around his entire body. Although it had a hint of pain he couldn't help his muscles when they began to tighten around him when a wash of pleasure rushed over him. It felt really good but it unfortunately was more on the uncomfortable side. There was too much hold.

Kihyun gasped with a moan following right after and teared up when his stubborn muscles couldn't relax for a second. He teared up when it reached a sweet spot, but his asshole wasn't ready for it.

"Slower?" Hoseok noticed something was off.

Kihyun could breathe again when he slowed. "Put more lube."

Hoseok didn't hesitate.

As he did that he eyed Kihyun closely after. This time he moves slower inside of him, feeling the hot and wetness of his walls hugging tightly around his cock again. Kihyun's expression changed quickly but this time nothing seems off. The wet sound of his hips coming in contact with his skin gave him goosebumps and his sensetive head was praised where he couldn't see. Kihyun jerks himself off, seeming to have find a nice spot when his moans were repeating. Hoseok needed him to cum where he could see it but not only for that; his muscles were starting to burn like crazy. He quickly sat down, pulling Kihyun's heavy body closer by his hips, and reenters when he went too far back. Hitting his hips against the other's body.

"Hahh... ahh.." Hoseok pants when Kihyun became a hint louder. He was rocking his body harder and it couldn't be a more captivating sight where his bangs shook away from his face, wet trails of tears going to his temple and lips parted and probably dried up from all this panting. His underteeth being more visible at each inhale.

Hoseok found this position better for his tired muscles but the bed shook like crazy. He looks up at the headboard where he had some stuff and saw the plastic waterbottle create a heavy storm inside until it dropped on one of his pillows and bounced off to the floor. Thank God it was closed.

"Be a little more quiet, Kih." Hoseok enjoys seeing him like this, his hand creating a path from chest to neck. Sweat making it slip easily.

Kihyun couldn't open his eyes just yet but he did manage to hold one or two moans for himself when Hoseok didn't always hit the right areas. He brought his hands up to brush through his hair and inhaled to exhale like he was tired. He wasn't, Hoseok was just really getting him to his peak. He needed to smile when he remembered what Hoseok said earlier. He indeed had a moment where he thought he's experiencing a porn video, just without the viewers. Or so he thought.

For a moment he imagines it, being watched through the keyhole orsomething. The pleasure was so great he wouldn't be bothered hiding himself. He feels extremely bad and dirty just by the thought of knowing someone might watch and he's just letting it happen. The viewers must like the way Hoseok's cock moved inside of his tight hole. It was super slippery but there was still this amazing friction and hold. If only he could see it himself, then he'd see how his skin pulled with every thrust.

Kihyun almost shivered, almost. "Fuck me harder." He demands in a low soft tone of voice like he was too shy to say such words. It was pure lust speaking, he wasn't even jerking himself off. At this point he just wanted to feel his hole get used and rely on that type of pleasure.

Hoseok couldn't be more proud to have the Kih he knew say such thing. As he goes down on his elbows to let his hips fall down. Balls deep. Kihyun feels much much better without a condom, he feels much closer and connected to him like this.

"Nnhh... ahnh.." The subtle vibration of Hoseok's panting and moaning in Kihyun's neck made him groan and hold Hoseok's hair tighter. "Yes.. yes.." he says lowly when it didn't go away yet.

"Oh my God, fuck.. you feel amazing.." Hoseok stopped his sloppy hip slamming and grinded himself tiredly inside, accidentally plopping out. He reached down to reenter but Kihyun offers to get on top.

Hoseok breathed heavily, laying down on his back while Kihyun sadled him. Kihyun's eyes travel down his soaking body, feeling drenched himself when he only sweats this much when working out. Hoseok looks so sexy this tired, his usual snow white skin had gotten a pinker and warmer tone and even though his everything was super attractive, he couldn't help but find him adorable too.

"Cutie.." Kihyun couldn't contain himself. He reached for his swollen penis poking at his thigh to sit on this cutie. Licking his dry lips wet and soft before planting a couple of kisses on Hoseok's who smiled through them.

"Even after I fucked you like that just now?" Hoseok reached out for one of the used pillows to place his head on. Making sure it's dry so he wont lay on a wet patch of lube.

Kihyun had all his weight on him, the tip pushing against a wall, somewhere more narrow. His hairs stood up at the fullness when he began moving. "I.." Kihyun stutters. "I love how.. you feel inside.." he managed to say, Hoseok really made him feel some sort of way. Safe enough to be this straightforward while in action. Normally he'd hint playfullness but today Hoseok can tell how horny he is.

"Mhh.. what else ?" Hoseok was dying to hear more but Kihyun quietly grinded over his lap. He grabs the exposed dick that felt rock hard in his palm, adding some spit when he was too lazy to reach for the lube. Hoseok's mind never really left the idea of someone or Changkyun waking up after hearing the bed to have a peek inside their room. Or just eavesdropping. Having him hear or see them in action made his dick twitch as if it has never been touched before. Anyone would do their best so they won't have a dick slip or whatever slip but he loved the idea of having his out and ridden while someone snuck up on them to see it. He can imagine the tension in his body watching, swelling up painfully in his pants while his eyes take in something he shouldn't be seeing.

Hoseok wraps his fingers around Kihyun's thighs as he rode him faster, moving his body over the mattrass with his powerful hips with this emotion in his face. God what a sight. "Mhhah, yes, just like that." Hoseok held on tight, heels digging into the bed to keep himself in that exact spot. He moans one after another, grabbing the ass to squeeze his handprint on them and guides the body over his veiny cock until he shoots out his 3rd load of the night. He inhales sharply, eyebrows pulling down, front teeth showing at the intense orgasm. His moans were higher in pitch and his body trembles and twitched way more than before.

Kihyun let him roughly slam his leaking dick inside as it felt amazing even for him. Hoseok's grip was tight at his flesh and his power was strong when he pushed his body down on his lap. Kihyun enjoyed every friction that the condom kept from him. Especially the hot liquid, dripping out ever so slightly and making everything more slippery and a mess. A mix of semen and lube creating strings, sticking at his butt and Hoseok's thigh and balls everytime he goes down.

Changkyun enjoyed this mess very much.

Hoseok let his arms fall while Kihyun continue to ride. Carefully. He still twitched and pulls a face when he was overly sensetive, mentally telling himself to endure it. Kihyun keeps his body low to move his hips back and forth over the deflating dick and when Hoseok held onto his hips like he wanted him to move away, he loved seeing him whimper softly and struggle.

"Ouwh." Hoseok groans eyes closing, he doesn't know if he can take it any longer. He let out another, mixed feelings rising when the abusive hole never really stopped stimulating, and instead of it hurting, it became pleasurable. Kihyun was too high in his mood and Hoseok gradually enjoyed this persistant side of him. His body feels heavy on his lap, taking full controle over his hardening penis which he was unable to pull out if he really wanted to.

Kihyun did a mix of slow and faster thrusts when his muscles also fired up after a session. He leans forward, his weight on Hoseok's chest and never felt this sexy before moving his hips over the other's. His eyes were closed for a long time because it was getting better and better, letting out harsher moans when his hole ate Hoseok up.

"Owhh.. God.. fuck.." Kihyun wiped his falling tear with his wrist to reach back down to jerk his own hard cock off. "Hahh.." he then hissed, eyes rolling backwards. "Ohhw yeah," he moans inbetween his teeth, realising it was a whine. And that it sounded a little too sexy for who he really is.

Porn-like.

Kihyun covered his mouth, Hoseok is earning points here.

Hoseok was proud he was able to fuck such a sexy voice out of him so his movements never stopped when he too moved a bit. "If you need to cum, do it on me." He says and it took a couple of more deep thrusts for Kihyun to let out long breathy moans, clamping around him and spilling his sticky loads on his abdomen, some shooting further up his chest.

Changkyun didn't realise how much he wet his boxershorts until his hyungs finished. He exhaled when it was mentally exhausting and watched them have another long and hot kissing session after Hoseok hyung pulled out from the stretched pink hole.

"They must be so sore." He mumbled when Hoseok hyung's dick too looks pink when it fell out to the side. Changkyun didn't realise that the sun was rising when he just noticed how much more bright it was so he had to place his stuff back in front of the door before he could take care of his own hard problem in his pants. When he shoved the stuff back as they were, or even better, he heard his two hyungs in the livingroom. Perhaps it wasn't the time to take care of anything so he jumps in bed to wait a little more.

Changkyun knew his hyungs too well because a moment later his ears pick up a gently sound at the door. He closed his eyes and pretends to sleep.

Hoseok peeks in first, clearing his throat quietly. "Morning..?"

No response, so now Kihyun steps in, eyes puffy and obviously sleepy when he was exhausted. "Maybe he really was asleep." He whispered and Hoseok shrugs.

The two was about to leave but noticed how different his stuff looks by the other door that was connected to their room. So different, and _neat_ , it was alarming. The two look at eachother knowing exactly what the other was thinking and slowly look back at the sleeping Changkyun.

Hoseok leans in Kihyun's neck to whisper; "Still as exciting?"

Kihyun looks at him and nods, leaning in to whisper back. "Yeah but... the condom part."

Hoseok looks troubled. "I shouldn't have brought that up in the first place." He whispered too loud so Kihyun shushed him and took his hand to talk outside.

The younger was then left alone with the sun beaming over his black locks of hair, this time his eyes remained closed when he was so tired he dozed off instead, dreaming about his personal questions that led his hyungs to give him not only a few tips here and there but a whole visual of what it could really be like.

~~~~~~~

The end~

Thnx for reading~~


End file.
